A Valentine for Jun
by NancyLynn
Summary: Jun receives a mysterious bouquet of roses from an admirer. Is this a case of true love or as Ken suggests a trap?
1. A Mysterious Delivery

I haven't finished my other one, but this one is for V Day and well I had to post it while I was thinking of it. It will only be a few chapters.

Chapter 1

Jun wiped the counters off after the noontime rush and glanced over at her teammates sitting on the three barstools. Ken, Joe and Ryu sat in silence just taking up space.

"Don't you guys have any where better to go than taking up my bar stools", asks Jun as Jinpei comes around the counter with a tub of dirty dishes.

"I suppose we could go patrol", replies Ken.

"Yeah lets get out of here", says Joe swinging around and getting off his seat.

"I'm right behind ya", says Ryu getting up as well.

"Can I go sis? Can I", asks Jinpei eagerly nodding his head.

"You've got to help me finish up the clean up Jinpei. Come on, the rest of the day will be dead so we may even close early. Everyone will have better places to go."

"Why", asks Jinpei?

"It's Valentines Day you nimrod, anyone with a partner goes out tonight, that's why and they won't be coming to the joint", she flashes her eyes and goes in the kitchen.

"What's with sis", asks Jinpei to the three young men still standing there.

"Beats me", says Ken scratching his head. "You guys still game on doing a patrol?"

"Ken, for being the commander you are so clueless", says Joe crossing his arms and staring at his leader.

"I don't get it", replies Ken.

"Ryu, do you get what I'm getting at", asks Joe raising his eyebrow and looking at Ryu.

"Um that would depend, what are we even talking about", replies Ryu scratching his own head.

"Oh man, I work with a bunch of mindless people", says Joe. "Jun! Jinpei just asked what was up with Jun acting all upset and all none of you worthless idiots can even suspect what's wrong with her."

"She's a woman, how can we understand her", says Ken holding up his hands in frustration as Jun comes out again with some napkins which she starts to put in the dispensers. As she opens and closes each one she does it an agitated way.

"My god, it's finally happened", says Joe.

"What's that Joe", asks Jinpei.

"Your big bro here has realized Jun is a woman. When did you finally figure that out? I would have thought when she sprouted breasts back when she was around thirteen you'd have noticed that", says Joe as Ken's face turns red.

"What's with picking on me. I'm not the cause of Jun's frustration. She must be having a bad day maybe it's that what PSM or whatever it's called."

"I think it's called PMS big bro, but that's not what's bothering sis", says Jinpei. "You have to know her to really understand her and I can tell you that she is upset about today."

"What in the world is today and what does this have to do with me? I just want to get out of here and get in my plane and go do a patrol", says Ken walking to the door just as a deliveryman pushes the door open. In his hand are a crystal vase with a dozen red roses and a card.

"I have a delivery for Jun", says the man as he walks by Ken into the center of the joint.

"Um she's right over there", says Jinpei pointing at his sister and nodding in excitement. As the flower deliveryman makes his way over to Jun at the counter Joe jabs Ken in the ribs.

"You sly dog, I didn't think you had it in you Ken. Playing stupid and here you were wanting to get out of here before the delivery got here." Joe grins and then slaps him on the back.

"What??!!", exclaims Ken. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You didn't send roses to sis for Valentine's Day, big bro", asks Jinpei.

"No, I didn't", says Ken flatly.

"Well someone sure did", says Ryu as the four of them watch Jun smile as the man hands her flowers. Ripping open the card her smile fades, but then she cocks her head and ponders a moment as she smells them.

"Who they from Juni", ask Ryu.

"I have a secret admirer", says Jun. "He's asked me to meet him at Bella's tonight at 8 PM."

"Wow are you going to go", asks Jinpei.

"I can't disappoint an admirer", says Jun smiling at Jinpei. "At least he had the courage to speak his mind. I like that in a man. Honesty and hint of mystery is a big turn on." She lifts the vase of roses and comes around the counter. "I'm going to go put these upstairs and pick out an outfit for tonight."

"You know it could be a trap", says Ken. "I don't think you should go."

Jun stops a moment and walks up to Ken. "You think it could be a trap. Am I so surprised that you would think that? Goodness that someone may actually see me as a potential girlfriend instead of a ninja, sister, cook or whatever else that every man in my life sees me."

"You're not a cook sis", says Jinpei interrupting.

"Shut up Jinpei", she says as she looks down at her little brother. "You aren't helping the situation. I am going on that date." She directs her glare back at Ken. "And you have nothing to say about it Washio. Go do your patrol and have a miserable holiday by yourself you emotionless bastard." Jun stalks off upstairs.

"That went well", says Joe.

"Why is she mad at me. I'm just saying it's probably a Galactor trap. Who would be sending flowers to Jun? I mean her identity is secret and she has no friends but us", says Ken holding up his hands in confusion.

"Maybe one of the customers big bro. We get a lot of younger guys in here and some of them do talk to Jun", says Jinpei.

"You say she talks to a lot of them", frowns Ken a moment.

"Oh yeah, there's this one guy that comes in every Monday and Wednesday. He's an intern at a big investment company. He's always asking sis out, but she always says no", says Jinpei.

"She really needs to stop living in a box and get out there", says Joe. "The girl is living in a dream thinking that someone is going to get a clue, which he obviously doesn't. I think this is great for Jun. She can handle herself and if there is a problem she'll call us", says Joe.

"I still say it's a trap", says Ken.

"Why don't you go and follow her big bro", says Jinpei. "Just don't let her catch you or you're going to be dead meat. Or better yet, why don't you just ask her out for Valentine's Day. She'd cancel in a heartbeat for you."

"I don't think that's a good idea Jinpei. I'm her commander, I can't be her boyfriend right now, no matter how much I'd.. well it doesn't matter." Come on let's go. He snaps his fingers and Joe shakes his head as Jinpei gives him a wink. The three older members leave as Jinpei turns back to the bar.


	2. Suspicion or Jealousy?

Chapter 2

Later that day Ken has finished his share of the patrol and starts turning back towards the airfield. Raising his communicator he calls to Joe. "G-2 this is G-1, come in."

After a moment he hears "G-2 here."

"I've been thinking some more. I think we need to investigate that possible situation that may go down tonight. I need you to come with me for backup." There is another moment of silence before he hears Joe laughing.

"You're kidding me right? You want me to go out on Valentine's Day to spy on Jun?"

"Shut up, she may be listening in", hisses Ken. "Besides it's for her own good and you should be on my side for this one."

"Hey I agree we need to always watch out for Jun, but I've got a date with Veronica tonight and I'm going to leave Jun to you. I wouldn't want her catching me tailing her on a date. I wish you good luck my man, over and out!"

"Joe, Joe come back in Joe", yells Ken as he lands his plane. "I don't believe this. I'm calling Ryu. Hey G-5, it's Ken. I need you for a mission tonight. Meet me at the airfield around 7 okay big guy?"

"Is this Galactor related? Cause if its not I can't make it", says Ryu as he drops his fishing pole that he was cleaning.

"Why in the world not", asks Ken getting out of the Cessna and walking towards his shack.

"I have a date", says Ryu.

"You have a date", snickers Ken.

"Yeah I met her at the Astro Burger place. She gets discounts as she works there", says Ryu.

"Can't you make it another night", asks Ken. "We need to look into that situation that we were discussing at the joint earlier.

"Ken, it's Valentines Day. Listen I'd do anything for ya, but just because you choose not to have a life doesn't mean I shouldn't. Why don't you end all of our misery and just call Jun and take her out somewhere. Even if its just you taking a friend out, she'd choose you over any guy."

"I'm not getting anyone's hopes up. That's not fair to Jun", says Ken. "Fine, I'll call Jinpei.

"I'm listening big bro and I'm not going with you. Maria and me are taking in a movie and I plan on taking her out for sundaes after too", says Jinpei. "You'll have to do your own dirty work."

"Not you too", says Ken. "What ever happened to teamwork?" He walks into his hanger and starts straightening out his workbench.

"Sis is going to kick your ass if you mess up her date big bro. Instead of being suspicious of someone just because they ask her out you should be looking at what makes sis a good girlfriend. Stop being all weird and just be normal for once."

"I am normal", says Ken tossing some oily rags into a bucket.

"Um no you're not bro. You really need to start looking at your life and realizing that things don't always stay the same and before you know it sis is going to find someone else and fall in love, get married, leave the team, have kids, maybe move away. Get my drift?"

"Jinpei, you aren't helping", says Ken. "I would think you'd be concerned that your sister is meeting a total stranger," rants Ken as he waves around a screwdriver.

"Big bro, the only person that is concerned that sis is going out on a date is you. Look in the mirror and face it. You're not suspicious of the guy because you think that it's a trap, you're hiding the fact that you are jealous."

"I am NOT jealous", chuckles Ken. "What do I have to be jealous about?"

"I saw sis's out fit and she is wearing a slinky red lace dress with heels", says Jinpei.

"Like I said, I have NOTHING to be jealous about", says Ken throwing a wrench through the window of the hanger.


	3. Operation Swan Rescue

Chapter 3

"I'm leaving now sis to go pick up Maria", says Jinpei knocking at his sister's bedroom door. "You're sure you don't want a lift to the restaurant? I hate to see you take a cab and they say it's going to snow."

"I'll be fine Jinpei", says Jun as she yanks open the door and turns back towards her mirror. "I'll probably be home by ten anyway. Who knows, this may be a joke that someone's playing on me and if I find out that you played any part of it you're going to be paying for a long time. Hear that 'little boy'?"

"I swear sis, I had nothing to do with this. Do you think it's the investment dude? You know the one that swears that your apple pie is the best he's tasted? Little does he know I baked it." Jinpei starts to laugh.

"Shut up you idiot", exclaims Jun spinning around and throwing a hairbrush at him. "You are so inconsiderate of my feelings. What is it with you? I think you hang around with Ken too much, he's starting to rub off on you."

"Ah so that's your reason for being in such a nasty mood, you wish that big bro had been the one to ask you out instead of the mystery man", says Jinpei bending over to retrieve the brush. He walks over setting it down on Jun's bureau. Dropping into a chair he watches his sister do her final makeup check. She opens up her jewelry box and after sifting through it takes out a small pair of diamond studs.

"I am not concerned about Ken. He's not interested in me and I've learned to accept that", says Jun putting on her earrings. "I'm not even going to be thinking of him this evening."

"Oh I suppose that's why you're not wearing the earrings he gave you for your sixteenth birthday last year", says Jinpei picking at his fingernails, not daring to look at Jun for fear of being clobbered.

"I hadn't even thought about it. They go with the dress", says Jun. "How do I look?" Jinpei looks at his sister who has worn a strapless lacy red dress with matching heels.

"You look like a tomato", says Jinpei.

"I hope you don't say stupid things like that to Maria. You don't know anything about girl's feelings. Like I said you've been hanging around with Ken too much and he's going to cramp your style Jinpei", says Jun as she sprays a bit of perfume on.

"I was just teasing you sis, you look great", says Jinpei. "I think big bro would too if he had gotten to see you."

"Well he didn't, he had his chance and he blew it, so he can spend the night with his flight manuals and his beloved plane. Now Jinpei did you get Maria a gift?"

"Um yeah I got her some carnations and a little card", says Jinpei turning red.

"Good boy, I guess I've influenced you at least a little bit", smiles Jun tapping Jinpei under the chin. "You better get going or you'll be late for the movie. My taxi should be here anyway." She grabs a matching shawl and purse and the two of them head downstairs.

"Have a good time sis and don't be too hard on big bro. He's just hasn't quite figured out what he's missing."

"Enough about the Ken comments, you have a good time too and don't forget to help Maria out of the car. Now go!", says Jun getting her key to lock up the joint. Jinpei gives a wave as he heads out to the garage to get his buggy.

Jun walks outside and locks up and sees the taxi waiting for her. She gets in and gives the driver the address of the restaurant. A couple of moments after they pull away from the curb a red sports car follows behind at a leisurely distance.

"Got a date with the boyfriend", asks the driver.

"Actually it's a first date. I don't know who I am meeting", says Jun.

"Oh well young lady, I'd be careful if I were you. I have a daughter about your age and I am always warning her about meeting strangers, especially those who you meet over the internet."

"Oh I didn't meet him on the internet. I think he's a customer of mine at the joint and he sent me roses. I'm meeting him at the restaurant."

"Good girl, don't ever get into a car with someone you don't know. Well I'm one to talk, but this is my job. No matter how nice he is after dinner, don't you let him drive you home. You call a cab, matter of fact, here is my card. You call in and ask for Tony and I'll make sure you get home safe tonight."

"Thanks Tony, I appreciate your fatherly advice, you remind me a lot of doctor friend of mine. Always thinking of my welfare", says Jun as they pull up to Bella's. After paying for her ride she hops out and smoothing down her dress she looks around before pushing the deactivation button on her communicator. She drops it into her purse as she walks through the door.

Parked in the shadows the occupant of the red car hits his hand against the dashboard. "What the hell is she thinking? She took her bracelet off, which means I'm even off limits tonight. Why did she have to dress so hot tonight?" Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel he takes an inventory of the building memorizing each possible entrance and exit from the building. "If Galactor is behind this there's no way she's getting out of this building without me seeing her first, unless damn it what if it's a secret base and they can leave from below the building? That's it, I need to counsel with my second."

He raises his communicator and calls Joe. "G1 to G2, I need you Joe, come in."

"This is G2, this better be good Ken or I'm going to kick your ass", says Joe. "Veronica is going to be at the trailer any minute and I've got a candlelit dinner set, wine is chilling and the music is playing. If you so make me burn the filet mignon your hide is going to be just as toasted."

"I'm outside of Bella's. Jun turned off her communicator and took it off as she went in the building", exclaims Ken. Taking out his boomerang he starts to twirl it around and catch it as a nervous pastime.

"Do you blame her? It's her night out and she doesn't want to be bothered with people like you! Take my advice, stop torturing yourself and just go home", says Joe opening his oven and turning the filet mignon.

"I'm not going home! I have to find out what's going on and make sure that Jun is okay", says Ken.

"I think she's just fine, it's you that has serious issues bro", says Joe. "For Christ's sake don't let her see you. You'll never live it down. If you feel you have to be there just make sure that she gets home safely and no one will be the wiser. And by no means interfere, no matter how much you want to. Ken…Ken??"

"I hear you. So in other words if I see her get dragged into a car I'm allowed to step in and slice the guy's neck?"

"Oh geez, you brought the boomerang? Ken, my man, don't show that to people or you're going to be landing in the slammer tonight and trust me that ain't any way to get into Jun's heart", says Joe.

"Who says I'm trying to get into Jun's heart? I think this is a Galactor plot to kidnap Jun. They must have figured out who she is and want to use her to get to me", says Ken.

"It's always about you Commander. I'm through with this conversation. You are and will always be in denial about your true feelings for Jun. I just heard Veronica pull up. Once again, unless the guy is assaulting her I suggest you stay out of it, otherwise you're going to end up on the shit list with Jun as well as just hurting yourself. And unless you see a green uniform.. no use of ninja weapons. Got it?"

"Um yeah whatever", says Ken. "Over and out."

"Yeah over and out here too. I'll be having a far more pleasurable evening than you will that's for sure. Jun may have an even more spectacular evening than both of us." Joe starts to laugh.

"Don't let the candles burn down your trailer asshole", says Ken shutting off his communicator. Leaning back in his seat he folds his arms behind his head and waits.


	4. An Eagle with Angel's Wings

Chapter 4

Jun had previously been led to a table for two in a candlelit room. Her date had not yet arrived so the waiter asked her if she would like a beverage. Requesting just water with lemon she sits with arms folded glancing over at a burning fireplace. Sighing she thinks about one Christmas about three years ago when she was fourteen. The five of them had gathered around the fireplace at Dr. Nambu's to talk about their expectations of the Science Ninja Team. Ken, Joe and Ryu had been sixteen and Jinpei had only been eight. They had shared hot chocolate with marshmallows playing charades late into the evening. Ryu had gone home. He was the only member that ever had a real home to go to. He was so lucky to have family that cared for him. Joe had taken sympathy on Jinpei who had fallen asleep on the floor and tossed him over his shoulder to put the "brat to bed" as he had left the room.

That had left Ken and Jun. Even at fourteen she had worshipped him. He had been so kind and polite, always the one to be at her side. The two of them had sat on the couch for a few moments before Ken had said, "Hey Jun, how about a game of Scrabble?" She had eagerly agreed and they had sat up for half the night playing. Dr. Nambu had found the two of them asleep on the floor with the Scrabble board between them the following morning.

She smiles a moment after thinking of the fond memory. "Oh Ken, what happened to us? We were so close when we were younger." She shakes her head before coming to her senses. "Forget about Ken Washio." Just then a tall blonde haired young man approaches the table. She doesn't recognize him for a moment.

"Hi Jun, its Lance. Remember me?"

She frowns a moment as struggles to remember the man standing before her. He looks familiar, but she can't put her finger on it.

"I was the assistant loan officer when you came in to get your small business loan for the joint. I've been eating at the joint a couple times a month and I see you come into the bank to make your deposits, I just haven't had the courage to approach you until now." He takes a seat across from Jun.

"Oh now I know where I have seen you before", says Jun. "Thank you for the flowers, that was a surprise."

"Well I took a chance, I wasn't sure if you had a boyfriend. I've noticed a couple of guys hanging around at the joint a few times, one in particular seems to be eating there every time I go there."

"Oh yeah he's just a friend", says Jun softly assuming that Lance means Ken who has a running tab at her place.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way", says Lance smiling at her.

"Thank you", says Jun. "I must say it was a surprise to get the invite. It's been so long since I've been invited to go anywhere."

"Really? I find that hard to believe. I thought I was going to have to fight off a long line of prospective suitors to get the chance to take you out."

"Why didn't you just ask me out rather than send me roses anonymously", asks Jun. She thinks for a moment that maybe it wasn't such a smart idea to meet someone that she didn't know. Luckily Jinpei at least remembered where she had gone.

"Well I like a little mystery to my dates", says Lance picking up a menu. "Say lets order Jun. How about some wine?"

"I don't think that is a good idea", says Jun as Lance ignores her and signals the waiter.

"Oh come on now, its Valentine's Day. Live a little", he says as the waiter approaches. "We'll take a bottle of white zinfandel." The waiter nods and leaves.

"Lance, I didn't really want any wine", says Jun.

"Oh just have one glass", says Lance. "So how is business at the joint?"

"Oh it's okay, not the best", says Jun opening her menu.

"I notice you're closed a lot, maybe if you kept the joint open more you'd do more business. How come you're closed so much", asks Lance as he opens his own menu.

Jun is startled a moment. "I um take classes at a local college and don't have the extra money to hire help. I only have my little brother to help me, so we open what hours we can." She quickly makes a selection as the waiter comes up with the wine. He pours each of them a glass and takes their orders. Jun orders a rosemary chicken meal and Lance orders prime rib. After the waiter leaves Lance starts asking more questions.

"Oh so the little guy is your brother?"

Jun nods. "Yes Jinpei is my brother." "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I have a brother. He lives in Amerius. He's a construction worker", says Lance taking a sip of his wine.

Jun takes a sip of her wine and fiddles with her fork a moment. "So do you like your job?"

"It's a living. Not the most exciting of jobs, but I hope to get a promotion soon", says Lance. "So Jun, I have to ask you something. What's up with the number t-shirt? You like wear the same out fit ever day."

Jun looks startled a moment. She never has had to answer this question before and feels panicked. "I, well.."

"And I've noticed something else. Your little brother wears a #4 and then that guy that hangs around is #1 and I swear I've seen a #2 and #5 pass through every once in a while."

"Oh it's just a little joke, we've known each other since we were children. So when they come to the joint they like to annoy me with it. I need to use the ladies room, I'll be right back."

"Sure darling, don't take too long", says Lance giving her a teasing smile.

Jun quickly gets up and hightails it the ladies room. Leaning back against a wall she closes her eyes and folds her arms around her. She thinks to herself, 'why is he asking me all these questions? He knows about the number t-shirts.' She decides after a moment that after she eats she is going to have to get out of here. The date isn't going as well as she hoped it would have. She washes her hands and returns to the table. The waiter has delivered their salads and Lance is buttering a roll.

"Hey glad to see you're back. I thought maybe you slipped out the back door."

"Why would I have done that", asks Jun sitting down to pour dressing on her salad.

"I don't know. You acted a bit nervous when I asked you about your friends and their wardrobe attire."

"Oh that, they are all really close to me, like brothers so I am a little defensive of them", says Jun taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm surprised one of them haven't realized that you really aren't their sister yet. A gorgeous girl like you, that owns her own business is not something to be ignored."

Jun blushes a moment in spite of herself. "We're all so busy with out own careers, we don't have time for that type of thing."

"Oh really? So what do your 'brothers' do?"

"Actually I'm the only one that has a business. Um the others just do odd jobs, and fiddle around with cars and planes." Jun is trying to be as vague as possible as she finishes her salad and reaches for a roll. She sighs with relief as their dinner is finally presented. Just listening to Lance droning on about loan interest rates is putting her to sleep. She can't believe how tired she is getting so fast. After only one glass of wine she feels like she could fall asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

"So I told this guy that if he didn't like the rate he could pick his own. My god the guy was so stupid that he only chose a rate a couple of points lower and the bank still made money on him", says Lance cutting into his prime rib. Jun nods a moment as she takes a bite of baked potato.

"So do you have any hobbies Jun?"

"I play guitar, I like to read and listen to music", says Jun. "How about you?"

"Oh I ski when I can. My coworkers want me to start to golf. I find that boring though. I scuba dive. More wine?" He holds up the bottle and starts to pour her a glass.

"No thank you Lance. I'm good", says Jun taking a sip of water instead. After another half an hour of conversation she manages to finish her meal. She feels feverish and the room looks slightly out of kilter as she glances across the restaurant.

"Jun, what's wrong? You don't look well", says Lance with concern.

"I'm sorry , but I'm going to have to say I don't feel well", says Jun as the waiter comes by to remove their plates.

"I'm sorry to hear that", says Lance whipping out his wallet and handing the waiter his credit card. "The lady isn't feeling well, can't you run our check quick?"

"Thank you for dinner says Jun grabbing her wrap and her purse. I'm sorry that this happened. It was very nice to meet you."

"Well thank you for coming. I've been trying to get up the courage to ask you out and I'm glad that we got a chance to talk", says Lance as the waiter returns. He quickly signs the slip and as they get to their feet Jun stumbles. Lance catches her by the arm. "Jun, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine", says Jun. "I'm going to call a cab and just go home and relax. I must not be used to wine. I only had one glass."

"Well sometimes wine can do that to you", says Lance as he gently leads her to the front entrance. As she picks up the payphone to make a call he grabs the phone and hangs it up. "Jun I go right by your place on the way home. You feel ill, why don't you just let me bring you home."

"Oh I don't know", says Jun warily. "I really should take a cab."

"Trust me, its no problem", says Lance pulling her out the door. They stand in front of the restaurant a moment. He puts his arm around her as he starts to propel her towards the parking lot.

"Id rather not", says Jun. "Again thank you for a wonderful evening Lance. I'm going to go back and call a cab to come and get me." She pulls away from him and walks back towards the door. She feels really dizzy at this point, but he grabs her by the elbow roughly and pulls her back to him.

"I said I was taking you home", says Lance firmly. "Now come on, get in the car and let's go."

"I said no", says Jun pulling away from him and backing away.

"Jun, why are you acting like this. I thought you liked me", says Lance walking up to her. He gently caresses her cheek before pulling her to him and dropping his lips down to hers. She struggles to get away from him. Pushing him roughly away she backs away from him.

"I told you that I want to call a cab Lance and I never said you could kiss me", says Jun.

"I just spent a hell of a lot of money on you for dinner and you're treating me like some freak or something. What do I get in return for taking you out?" He stalks up to her and grabs her again.

"I said let me go", yells Jun as she slaps him.

"Why you bitch! You're going to pay for that", yells Lance as he moves to slap her back when he's interrupted by a male voice. He glances over to see Ken standing there with his arms folded.

"Don't even think about it jackass. The lady said 'no' and I would think that any real gentlemen would realize that she means it when she says it. So back off and if you so much as come near Jun again you'll answer to me."

"What the hell business is this of yours? Run along buddy", says Lance walking towards Ken. "Jun you told me this guy was like a brother. Why did he feel he had to follow you tonight. What's the matter? Don't have your own date, so you had to interfere with mine? Things were going just fine until you showed up."

"Lance, just go home and please don't call me again", says Jun backing away from him and standing a couple of feet behind Ken.

"Jun, I don't see what I did wrong. I think you're overreacting. If you would just give me a chance to explain." He makes an attempt to grab Jun's arm.

"You obviously don't listen to instructions", says Ken as he gives Lance a punch to the chin followed by one to the stomach. Lance stands there a moment before falling over unconscious.

Ken turns to Jun. "Jun. are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but I don't feel well. It was funny but all of a sudden I was eating my dinner and I got feverish and dizzy." Her eyes start to tear up as Ken quickly approaches her and feels her forehead. "I can't even have a normal date Ken. I get a nice surprise and think that someone really cares about me and this is what happens."

"Jun that guy was a loser. He lured you out here and I think he drugged you with some sort of date rape drug. Did you ever leave your drink behind unattended?"

"I went to the ladies room and left my wine behind", says Jun softly. "So you mean that he drugged me and if I had gone with him that he would have?"

"I believe he intended to rape you", says Ken quietly as he strokes her hair away from her face.

"I was so stupid and if you hadn't been here I would have fallen right into his trap. You were right", says Jun as she begins to cry.

"Oh Jun, don't cry", says Ken as he pulls her to him and embraces her. She clutches onto him and sobs into his neck. "The important thing was that I was here and that you're safe. Do you want to go to the hospital? I don't know what he gave you."

"No just take me home Ken", says Jun pulling slightly away from him. Tears still running down her cheeks she manages to give him a half smile. "I think that you've found part time work for those eagle wings as my guardian angel. I don't think I'll ever trust another guy again after that though."

"Oh we're not all that bad", smiles Ken to her as wipes the tears from her eyes. "We can be rather stupid though." He puts his arm around her. "I'll take you home now." She nods as she wraps her arm around his waist and puts her head on his shoulder as he leads her back to his car.


	5. Wishing for Justice & More

Chapter 5

Ken had walked Jun to his car, opening the door he allowed her to get inside before walking around to get in on the driver's side. He started the engine and turned out on the main interstate. Jun was turned towards the window as she watched the lights go by. Glancing over at her Ken notices that she is crying again.

"Jun, are you sure you are okay", he asks her.

"Don't mind me Ken, I'm still in shock. I deal with horrible things every day. People getting killed, blown up many times due to my own actions, but I can't seem to fathom that someone was about to take advantage of me that way. I usually get to mad at you whenever you are overprotective of me. As you can see, I'm not yelling at you tonight for following me on my date."

"Well even if you were yelling at me I'd still be glad I followed you. I thought it had to do with Galactor, I never thought that it was a stalker", says Ken. He stops at a light. "Jun, I think we should press charges and the only way we can do that is to go to the hospital so you can get checked out."

"That would cause attention to you and I and I don't want that", says Jun. "We can't get our names or faces in the papers. Dr. Nambu would be angry."

"Do you want this to happen to another girl Jun? We have to stop him somehow. I wanted to kill that bastard even before he started to hurt you, but Joe talked me out of it. If you won't let me take you to the hospital than you're going to tell me everything you know about him. I'm going to make sure that he never comes after you or another girl like this again."

"Ken! You can't kill a civilian, you'd end up in jail and if Gatchaman did that the citizens would be after the government to put an end to the Science Ninja Team. The reputation of Gatchaman would be shattered. Please just take me home and let's just forget this ever happened."

"We need proof that he drugged you and the only way we are going to get that proof is if you go to the hospital."

"They are going to want to call the police Ken. I don't think I can talk to the police. It's going to lead to questions and then they're going to want to question you and how you showed up there to defend me."

"Don't worry about me. I want this guy off the streets Jun. Now will you let me take you there?"

"Okay if that's what you want me to do", says Jun looking down into her lap.

"Good", says Ken taking a turn and after a few minutes arriving at the Utoland Hospital. Parking the car he helps Jun out of the car. As they walk towards the emergency room she stumbles on her heel. He catches her before she falls. "Steady now, we're almost there." He keeps an arm around her as she gets to the emergency room. After waiting twenty minutes the registrar finally sees them.

After taking her name, address and personal address the registrar asks for next of kin. Biting her lip in nervousness she is about to give Dr. Nambu's name when Ken interrupts. "Kenneth Washio", he says firmly and gives his address as Jun stares at him with amazement.

The woman registrar enters the information and asks, "Relationship to the patient?"

Jun is about to say 'brother', when Ken interrupts and says "friend".

They are then triaged by a nurse. Due to the nature of Jun's visit the nurse takes a blood sample immediately. "Is there any reason for you to suspect you are pregnant", asks the nurse.

"Um no", says Jun turning pink as adverts her eyes from Ken's.

"Date of last period", asks the nurse recording the information.

"Two weeks ago", says Jun as Ken stares at a medical diagram of the heart on the wall.

"Okay we are going to send the blood up to the lab, by the time the doctor sees you he should have the results. I'll have someone bring some water out to you in the waiting room. It's good to try to flush the drug from your system as quickly as possible." Jun nods as Ken takes her elbow and helps her to the waiting room. There are only three other people in the large room. Ken and Jun sit on a couch in the far corner of the room. A young nurse brings Jun a bottle of water, which she immediately opens and takes a sip.

"Nice Valentine's Day isn't it", says Jun sarcastically.

"It could have been better", agrees Ken quietly.

"I wonder how Jinpei's date went", says Jun.

"Yeah Joe and Ryu were going out too", says Ken picking up a magazine and flipping through it.

"What about you? We all had dates, but you didn't Ken. Don't you ever want to have a girlfriend", asks Jun softly.

Ken doesn't respond for a long time, as it's a difficult question. He doesn't know how to answer, as it's complicated. Without looking at Jun he replies, "Of course I do, the timing is just never right. I have a job to do and I can't risk anyone getting hurt in the aftermath. I'd never want that on my conscience that I could bring harm to someone just for being with me. I'm not the best of boyfriend material and I'll leave it at that." He picks up his magazine again with a sigh. After a moment he steals a glance over at Jun who again biting her lip and fighting not to cry. "Jun, what's wrong", he asks her as he slides over next to her and takes her hand.

"I'm sorry, I guess the drug is making me an emotional mess. I'm thinking how sad I am for you. That you feel like your life has to be on hold due to who you are. Some girl is really missing out. You are so kind, caring and despite having a short temper sometimes you always have the best interests at everyone at hand. Sometimes I wish, I wish………"

"What do you wish for Jun", asks Ken in confusion as he looks at her.

"I wish I could find someone just like you", says Jun looking away. "I'd always hoped that maybe, well if we weren't Science Ninja… it doesn't matter. I have to use the ladies room. I'll be right back." She pulls her hand from Ken's and quickly walks to the bathroom where she bursts into tears. After a few moments she composes her self. Taking a paper towel and running it through the cold water she dabs at her eyes to try to get some dignity back. 'What is wrong with me', she asks herself. Finally going back to the waiting room she drops down next to Ken without looking at him.

Her name is called at that moment and she turns and gives Ken a questioning look as to why he is not following her. "Um well they may need to examine you and I'll wait for you here", says Ken sheepishly.

"Okay, hopefully I will be back soon", says Jun as she follows the nurse.

Going up to the registrar he asks, "How long do you think she could be in there?"

"Well the shortest is probably an hour, but she may be a couple of hours", she replies.

"I need to run out for a bit, I'll be back as soon as I can, so don't let her leave without me", says Ken backing away from the desk and heading to the door.


	6. Friends & Then Lovers

Well this is the end, hope you all enjoyed it, please review!!

Chapter 6

After finally speaking with the doctor it was confirmed that Jun had been drugged. She reluctantly agreed to speak to a police officer and give a statement. The officer asked if she had had previous contact with Lance and she said "no". She explained the outcome of the incident to the officer and he indicated that he would be in touch to interview Ken and he left after admitting that Jun's case was not the first incident involving Lance and they were going to question him that night. Her directives are simply to get some rest and drink plenty of fluids. Luckily the dose that she took was not enough to put her into the black out stage that many girls find themselves in and that's where rape becomes the unfortunate outcome. She collects her belongings and heads to the waiting room where Ken is watching TV. He rises as she approaches.

"Are you going to be okay Jun", he asks with concern.

"Yes, the doctor told me I had a small amount of Rohypnol in my system. Luckily it wasn't enough to make me totally incapacitated or I would have passed out earlier. He just wants me to go home and rest. A police officer took a statement earlier as well. They're going to be calling you for a statement too." She looks away with embarrassment. "I am so sorry to get you involved in my problems Ken. I hope that this doesn't create a problem for you and I hope Dr. Nambu doesn't become angry with you."

"It won't be the first and certainly won't be the last time I get a lecture", smiles Ken. "Come on, I'll take you home." Taking her hand he walks her to the car and helps her in. After a quiet ten-minute ride he pulls up in front of the joint. Helping her inside he offers to make her some coffee. Filling two cups he places one in front of her as she sits in a booth and sets down one for himself. "I'll be right back. I think I left my keys in the car", he says as he walks out the door of the joint.

Jun laughs to herself. 'Ken is so forgetful sometimes.' She picks up her cup of coffee and blows on it a moment as Ken renters the joint. She looks up as he stands at the end of the table. In his hands are an old shoebox and a bouquet of yellow roses.

"What is this", asks Jun in confusion.

"I'll explain in a moment", says Ken sitting down across from her still holding the flowers. "Just open the box and you'll see why I've never felt I've had to regret my decision to stay focused on work, that I didn't need to feel deprived for not dating anyone."

She frowns a moment as she opens the box and gasps. She starts to pull an array of old cards, notes, movie stubs, snapshots from the box. "These are all from me. Every card I ever gave you, every movie we ever went to. You even saved the toy plane I put on your birthday cake two years ago. Why did you save all of this? You never seemed to be the type to remember anything like this."

"I may seem pretty clueless sometimes Jun, but you've all got me pegged as let me see how you phrased it, emotionless bastard?" She turned pink a moment as she remembered her outburst earlier in the day at the joint.

"I'm sorry for calling you that Ken, I was upset as I thought you were telling me not to go because no one could love me for just being me. It always seems that Galactor is involved and there was no other explanation. Of course I didn't realize that you were really right, but it was a stalker."

"I didn't think it was a stalker Jun, so I was wrong too and I owe you an apology."

Jun stares at him for a moment in disbelief as she rarely if ever hears Ken apologize to anyone.

"I have to admit something that all our teammates have been trying to get me to admit for years. Even today they were hounding on me as I called every one of them today to try to get them to come with me tonight. I even called Joe as he was cooking his dinner for his date tonight. None of them would come as they didn't see anything wrong with you going out on a date and none of them were willing to follow you as they chose to have one night to themselves as long as Galactor wasn't the problem. I still insisted on following you and I told everyone that it was because I thought that you were falling into a trap. Jinpei said I was jealous and I told him that I had nothing to feel jealous about, but the truth of the matter was I was lying to them. I was lying to myself." He stares at his cup of coffee without looking at Jun.

"Ken, what are you saying", asks Jun staring at him.

Taking a deep breath he takes her hands in his and raising his blue eyes to her green ones he says, "I was jealous of you going out on that date. Even if the guy had been the most perfect gentleman and you thought he was the one for you I'd hate the guy and find something wrong with him…because he wasn't' me. Are you picking up what I'm putting down Jun?"

"I think so, are you saying that you really do care about me", asks Jun.

"Jun, the reason I don't or won't date anyone else is because I love…you", says Ken quickly before turning red. He starts to pull away.

"No, don't pull away from me. I can't believe that this is happening after all these years. I've been in love with you since I was nine years old, but you never acted like I was anything but a sister to you, a teammate.

"Do you see any cards from Joe or Ryu in that box", asks Ken softly.

"No I don't", says Jun as Ken pulls his hands from her and walks around the table and drops down into the seat beside her. Handing her the bouquet of roses she looks at it a moment before dropping her nose into the middle to enjoy the beautiful fragrance. Yellow roses, the sign of friendship and yet Ken's statements contradict the message of the flowers. Staring down into the roses she realizes that there is one red one in the middle and looks at Ken with a questioning look.

Gently taking the bouquet from her he raises an eyebrow as he explains. "We've known each other eight years. Of those eight years despite us both having hidden feelings for one another we stayed as friends. But after doing some deep thinking today I'd like the chance to change that this year." He pulls the eighth rose out and holds out the red flower to her. "Jun, will you be my Valentine?"

She gasps a moment as she realizes that her childhood dream has finally come true and the commander has finally reciprocated her feelings. She smiles at him and nods. "Yes I'd love to be your Valentine as long as you'll be mine."

"I've been yours for eight years Jun, I just never let you know so", smiles Ken as he leans in and brushes his lips against hers. Jun responds immediately as she kisses him back. Dropping the rose on the table Ken puts his arm around Jun and pulls her against him. They devour each other as years of pent up emotion finally breaks to the surface. Her mouth opens beneath his and he groans as he explores the inner depths of her mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck she runs her hands through his hair. Something she's been dying to do for years. Breaking apart a moment he brushes her hair behind her ears when he notices something for the first time that evening. "You're wearing my mother's earrings." He smiles at her a moment.

"Your mother's earrings! You never told me these were her earrings, I thought you bought these for me for my birthday", says Jun in amazement.

"Jun I can't pay my tab at the joint, where in the world would I get money to buy you diamond earrings", chuckles Ken as he leans down to nip at her neck.

"I didn't think of that, but you gave me your mother's jewelry. Why would you have chosen me to give it to?"

"Because deep down I knew even then that you were the girl for me", says Ken. "Despite our jobs I knew that someday it would be right and I'd never be able to give those to anyone else but you." They smile at each other a moment before embracing again and then Jun leans up and kisses him again which starts a whole new wave of emotions.

Just then the door of the joint opens and Jinpei waltzes in. "Hey sis, how did the date go with the secret admirer?" He stops dead when he sees Ken and Jun going at it. "That's not your date, big bro you finally gut enough guts to kiss sis!" Jun hears Jinpei and pushes Ken away from her who also looks at Jinpei.

"Yeah I guess I took your advice little bro, it looks like your sister and I worked things out and if it's cool with you I'd like to be her boyfriend from now on."

"Of course it is, after all it was my idea to begin with. Now when are you getting married? I want to be an uncle so how many kid's are you going to have?"

"Jinpei! I'm going to wring you neck you little nimrod, so you better get your ass upstairs before I throw a shuriken in it", yells Jun as Jinpei backs up and runs up the stairs. Peeking around the corner he sees Ken lean down and kiss his sister again.

"Yeah, I knew he was jealous", laughs Jinpei as he skips up the stairs.

THE END


End file.
